


Popel našich snů

by kratula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Jedna plastová dóza na polici nikomu nestála ani za pohled, ale Hillovou dráždila, nikdo, dočista nikdo by neměl skončit jako pouhé inventární číslo. Dokonce ani on ne, právě on ne!Maria Hillová někomu dluží rozloučení a čeká jí neplánované setkání i zajímavý rozhovor.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 13





	Popel našich snů

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NexyPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexyPaws/gifts).



Po kremaci zůstane z člověka v průměru šest a půl libry popela. Když ze sebe udělal chodící bombu, není to ani tolik.

Maria pochybovala, že ta hrst prachu bude někomu scházet, pokud zmizí z archivu forenzního oddělení Nového SHIELDu.

Jedna plastová dóza na polici nikomu nestála ani za pohled, ale Hillovou dráždila. Nikdo, dočista nikdo by neměl skončit jako pouhé inventární číslo. Dokonce ani on ne, právě on ne!

Maria Hillová se nerozpakovala porušit předpisy, když to okolnosti vyžadovaly, ale tohle bylo poprvé, kdy tak učinila z ryze osobních důvodů.

Jakmile trochu utichl skandál ohledně Lagosu, Sokovijské smlouvy a zběhlých Avengers, vybrala si dlouho odkládanou dovolenou a koupila letenku do Varšavy.

Nefandila přecpaným plážím a hlučným letoviskům, kde na každém rohu zakopávala o své krajany, ale současně měla dost adrenalinu v práci, aby si ho musela dopřávat ještě o dovolené. Takže pátrala po lehce zapomenutých, ale stále ještě civilizovaných místech, která zatím nepřeválcoval masový turismus – bývalý Východní blok jich byl plný.

V názoru na dovolenou se spolu sice moc neshodli, ale zrovna tohle místo si zamiloval i on. Plánovali, že se sem ještě někdy vrátí. Tak jsou tady, přinejmenším tak moc, jak je to jen fyzicky možné.

Zaplatila si dvě noci v jednom penzionu na okraji Krynice a hned druhý den ráno, dávno před tím, než se začne podávat snídaně, vyrazila pěšky po pláži na východ.

Když tu byli spolu, troufli si až na ruskou stranu, bylo tam báječně liduprázdno. Ale dnes by nebylo dobré pokoušet osud v podobě pohraniční stráže.

Na kraji osady Pieski zůstala stát, nejen proto, že hranice už byla na dohled, ale hlavně, že tu vzdor časné ranní hodině nebyla sama.

Vůči růžové obloze se proti ní rýsovala silueta urostlého muže. Tak statná ramena viděla Hillová jen jednou v životě a vzdor situaci se hlasitě rozesmála.

Ze všech možných míst na světě musí zrovna dnes narazit na Steva Rogerse!

Vlastně to není úplně absurdní. Polákům je nějaký americký desperát na útěku srdečně buřt, pokud řádně zaplatil za svůj nocleh a potkat ho, jak se osaměle courá časným ránem, je dokonce naprosto normální. Co se probral v novém století, nikdy dobře nespal.

V tuhle chvíli dokonce vypadal, že nespal několik dní v kuse a bídný dojem ještě přiživily přerostlé vlasy a neoholená tvář. Brouzdal se v příboji, boty držel v ruce a zřejmě byl natolik zabrán do vlastních úvah, že jí neslyšel přicházet, dokud nestála jen pár stop od něj.

Najednou zvedl hlavu a rozpačitě se usmál: „Tomu teda říkám překvapení!“

„Taky přeju dobré ráno, kapitáne!“

„Obávám se, že to už není můj titul a hádám, že bych se měl ztratit!“

„Jsem tu soukromě a nehodlám si kazit dovolenou tím, že bych vás běžela udat!“

„Tím spíš bych měl vypadnout!“ odpověděl a s pohledem upřeným na plastovou nádobu v jejích rukou, dodal: „Hádám, že byste radši měla soukromí!“

Mohla by říct, že je to babička, tetička nebo její pes, ale Rogers vzdor svému zápalu a optimismu, nebyl naivní idiot.

„Klidně zůstaňte, kapitáne. Pohřeb, na který přijde jen jediný člověk je vážně smutná věc.“

„Jestli mám zůstat, tak mi prosím říkejte Steve. A … je mi vážně líto, že to skončilo takhle.“

„Nemusí! A hlavně vám nic nevyčítám, ani Wandě, nikomu z vašeho týmu, jasné? Svým způsobem se mi ulevilo, že jsme to nemusela udělat já!“

Postavili se vedle sebe a chvíli mlčky zírali do příboje.

„Někdy si myslím, že to začalo tady. Byli jsme tu spolu asi čtyři roky zpátky. Normálně býval otrávený, když jsem ho tahala na taková zapomenutá místa, miloval plážový život se vší tou hudbou a barevnými drinky, ale občas mi vyhověl a tohle místo ho úplně uchvátilo.

Chtěl se sem vrátit, hrozně moc. Ten klid, mír a ticho!“

Rogers nic neříkal a dál hleděl do baltského příboje.

„Překvapil jste mě, že nejste vůbec překvapený, Steve. Ani šokovaný nebo pohoršený!“

„A proč bych měl být, milujeme, koho milujeme. A nikdo se nerodí jako padouch, vlastně jím ani nikdo nechce být. Skoro všichni věříme, že děláme správnou věc!“

Maria se po něm otočila. Mluví ještě pořád o Brockovi nebo spíš o Starkovi a sobě?

„Takže věřím, že si to o sobě myslet i on. A nemůžu říct, že jsem ho nesnášel, většinu času se mi s ním dobře spolupracovalo. Obdivoval jsem, občas i přímo záviděl jak tvrdý a praktický dokázal být. Mnohem lepší výbava do tohle věku, než ta moje.“

„To byla jen slupka.“ konstatovala.

„To je tak celkem často, bohužel.“ pokrčil Rogers rameny a udělal další krok směrem do vody. Skopla svoje boty a následovala ho.

„Protože právě tady toho začal mít po krk a začal snít o míru. O tom, že se sem vrátí jako svobodný člověk, který už nebude zodpovědný za bezpečnost Ameriky.

Jenže přes všechen svůj zdánlivý cynismus nepochopil jednu věc. Já to vím už dávno a dokonce i vám, při vší vaší naivitě je to jasné.

Pokud chcete z tohohle cirkusu ven a nemá to být zrovna nohama napřed, tak jedinou možností je, se na to vědomě vykašlat. Říct si, že od zítřka má bezpečnost světa na krku někdo jiný, mladší a vás už to nezajímá. Protože svět se nezastaví, nikdy nebude absolutní klid a mír.

Ale on tomu věřil a nějak uvěřil, že to Hydra zařídí.“

„Nikdy jsem nepochopil, jak zrovna organizace, která se honosí heslem, že když usekneš jednu hlavu, narostou dvě nové, mohla uvěřit, že udrží svět pod kontrolou.  
Zničila by jednu hrozbu a vyrojily by se ne dvě, ale desítky, stovky dalších, živelných, neorganizovaných, nepostižitelných nějakým … algoritmem. Znamenalo by to zabít každého, komu to alespoň trochu myslí a ...“

„A dřív nebo později by přišly preventivní čistky ve vlastních řadách, úpadek a zmar. Ale tak daleko on nemyslel, možná ani nechtěl myslet. Těšil se, jak si tady sedne na pláži a bude pozorovat ten klidný, stabilní a pokojný svět.“

Zase zavládlo ticho a oba udělali automaticky další krok do vody. Byla studená, ale bylo jim to jedno.

„Než jste přišla, uvažoval jsem o těhle věcech. A mám strach, že jsme skončili podobně, já a Tony.“

Maria se ušklíbla: „Inu, vyrobili jste dohromady pěknej bordel. To říkám jako někdo, kdo ho po vás pomáhal uklízet. Ale myslím, že je tady jeden důležitý rozdíl. Vám ještě pořád – a věřím, že to tak zůstane i do budoucna – vám nejsou lhostejné vedlejší škody, není vám jedno, kolik bude cesta k vašemu cíli stát. Brock se tak upnul na svůj sen, že přestal vidět nalevo, napravo. Klidně by tu seděl a ignoroval fakt, že kolem něj jsou jen kouřící trosky a ten vysněný klid je tichem mrtvých.

Teď ho má on.“

Udělala ještě jeden krok do příboje a tentokrát jí Rogers nenásledoval. Vzala to jako znamení, odšroubovala víko své dózy a obrátila jí dnem vzhůru.

Když se pomalu courali pískem zpátky do městečka, zeptal se Rogers najednou: „Ale v době, kdy jste se poznali, ještě nebyl fanatik. Něčím vás musel okouzlit. Chcete mi o něm vyprávět?“

„Hm … myslím, že ano!“


End file.
